Dia
by caca 27
Summary: Dia... yang sudah lama tak terlihat


Aku teringat di masa SMA ku beberapa tahun lalu. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya…

.

.

.

Rambut kuningnya berterbangan ditiup angin. Dimataku, rambutnya berterbangan dengan gerak slow motion. Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Menggenggam tangannya yang dingin karena udara musim dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang. Aku menatapnya lembut, sesuatu yang sangat jarang kulakukan. Aku… tenggelam. Tenggelam dalam balutan sensasi dari mata berwarna emas itu…

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta. Nama yang sudah sejak lama tidak menghampiriku. Aku ingat sekali yang pernah dilakukannya terhadapku dan aku terhadapnya. Apa yang kami lakukan pada diri kami masing-masing. Dan entah kenapa, semua itu begitu jauh. Jauh ditelan kumpulan uap-uap terakhir yang dapat dihasilkannya.

Aku kembali menerawang di kejauhan—di dalam keramainan, berharap aku dapat menemukan sosoknya. Ya, sosoknya. Sosoknya yang sudah sangat lama tidak ku lihat. Sosoknya yang dirindukan mata ini. Sosoknya yang sangat sulit untuk digantikan atau sekedar dilupakan. Lagipula, aku tak berniat melupakannya. Aku hanya ingin mengubur perasaaan ini. Karena perasaan ini membuatku sesak setiap kali aku mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Suatu sore di musim dingin di masa SMAku. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana uap-uap itu hilang, bagaimana tatapan kosongnya, bagaimana suara seraknya berhenti. Dia terlihat aneh, dengan balutan kaos putih berlengan panjang yang membuat wajahnya semakin pucat. Aku memanggil namanya.

Sekali…

Dua kali…

Tiga kali…

Sepuluh kali…

Berulang-ulang kali…

Tapi tidak. Dia tidak merespon. Aku menatap mata kosong itu balik. Menatapnya yang tanpa respon memubuatku diam terpaku. Candaan-candaan dan panggilan-panggilan aneh yang di ucapkan oleh bibir itu tidak terdengar lagi. Bibirnya yang sekarang pecah-pecah dan tidak terlihat seperti bibir orang yang hidup.

"Aominecchi!"

Aku rindu mendengar suaranya. Langkah kakinya yang mendekatiku. Senyuman manis di wajahnya yang tampan. Dan tatapan lembutnya. Aku… kehilangan

Kehilangan suara merdu itu…

Suara langkah itu…

Kehilangan Senyuman itu…

Dan juga kehilangan tatapan lembut itu…

Hilang. Semua hilang. Hilang tak bersisa. Hilang di telan tanah merah pekuburan. Hilang dibalik peti kayu berwarna coklat. Hilang di bawa uap-uap panas orang-orang. Hilang bersama semuanya. Suara, senyuman, tatapan. Semuanya tak dapat lagi ku lihat. Tak dapat lagi ku dengar, dan tak dapat lagi ku rasa…

Aku…

Kehilangan.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi!"

Aku teringat kembali dengan kata-kata itu. Suaranya terus menggema di kepalaku. Dan panggilannya membuatku meringis.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitarku. Menatap orang-orang yang berjalan dengan balutan baju berwarna-warni. Aneh. Kenapa aku merasa seperti berada di dunia yang asing. Aneh. Kenapa aku merasa tanpanya, hidupku seperti film hitam-putih tidak berwarna. Aneh. Kenapa aku tak bisa bermain basket lagi.

Ya, aku tidak bisa. Permainan itu menjadi hal lainnya yang direnggut oleh takdir. Mendrible sudah menjadi keseharianku di era mudaku, tapi tidak dengan saat ini atau pun saat itu. Saat dimana terakhir kali aku melihat uap putih keluar dari hidungnya yang ditutup alat bantu nafas.

.

.

.

_Duk Duk!_

Aku mencoba mendrible bola melewati Kuroko.

_Bruk!_

Aku hilang keseimbangan—dan bola hilang entah kemana. Kurasa memantul jauh kea rah belakangku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Sudah lebih dari 5 kali percobaan, dan semuanya gagal. Aku tidak bisa mendrible bola. Aku tidak bisa melakukan teknik-teknik dasar dalam basket. Bahkan untuk memasukkan bola saja aku butuh konsentrasi penuh—dan akhirnya juga tidak memasukkan satupun ke dalam ring.

Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi pikiran itu tertanam di benakku saat dia tidak terlihat di hadapanku. Tidak terlihat di depan mataku yang terus mencari sosoknya. Sosok yang tidak bisa ku lihat lagi.

.

.

.

Aku merindukannya, tapi sosoknya tak dapat lagi ku cari.

Aku menginginkannya, tapi dirinya sudah hilang ditelan takdir.

Aku memikirkannya, tapi dia tidak akan muncul di hadapanku seperti orang-orang di acara sulap.

Aku… tidak bisa hidup. Tanpanya.


End file.
